


Bridge of Desire and Despair

by kapumni



Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapumni/pseuds/kapumni
Summary: Drake’s boyfriend Fenton is captured.  It is time for Darkwing to recuse him.  Trouble is Fenton hates Darkwing because of Gizmoduck’s and Darkwing’s past encounters.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard
Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> A second alternative ending to “Love and Hate of Superheroes.” Takes places after chapter 14, is not required to read “Love and Hate of Superheroes” for this story.

The first thing that Fenton noticed before he opened his eyes was that smell reeked of hot garbage and rotten eggs. His nose quickly overloaded and blocked the unpleasant scent. As soon as the smells lessened. Fenton noticed the pain, a sharp agonized pain. The pain was especially around his wrist and ankles as there were weight on them. Slowly he also noticed that his mouth felt funny. His tongue ran over the foreign presence in the mouth. Fenton’s eyes finally popped open when he realized he couldn’t call for his suit to get out of the situation he was in. When his eyes opened darkness rushed in, it took awhile for his eyes to adjust. 

Fenton noticed he was in a narrow tunnel with two platforms slightly above him. He felt closed in, despite being tied up being closed in was more overwhelming. The narrow tunnel itself seemed diabolical as his bag was straight across from him. However, if Fenton could wiggle out of his bondage and pull that blasted gag out of his mouth, he could blast his way out of this situation. Wait a moment was the villain who tied him up waiting for him to call out his password? Should Fenton just escaped without the suit on? Who was he dealing with anyways? The surrounding did not match up with anyone he fought previously. 

Suddenly there was light from above as a round top opened up. The light blinded Fenton. When he could see again he did a double take. There stood Darkwing in front of him except he was older and his costume had harsher colors. As Fenton looked more, he noticed slight differences between the Darkwing he knew and this one. Was this Darkwing’s mentor? Did he want Gizmoduck out of the picture so his successor could shine? How was that fair? Gizmoduck had tried to team up or stay out of Darkwing’s way. He never tried to out do Darkwing or show him up. 

“Hello pretty boy. I got you all wrapped up for that poser who dared to call himself Darkwing Duck. He should have known better, never get involved. I wanted to go after that brat too but the orphanage had spruced up their security since they let her walk out with the wrong person. I could have done it but it was too much of hassle, so you will have to do.” The strange duck grinned revealing sharp teeth. 

“That brat” could only refer to Goslyan. Fenton remembered when Drake and Goslyan told him that Darkwing had rescued her. More questions arose in Fenton. If this guy was against Darkwing then why capture him? Why would this guy dress up as discolored Darkwing? What did he mean by a poser? The important thing is this duck decided to go after Fenton instead of Gosalyn. 

Fenton saw the guy’s hand come towards his mouth and he felt the gag being pulled out. His eyes shot to this bag, but he was unsure whether to call out to the suit. Out of all his questions, Fenton only asked one. 

“Who are you?” Fenton asked the twisted version of Darkwing Duck. 

“The real Darkwing Duck. Although lately I have been going by Negaduck to distinguish between me and the enemy.” Said Negaduck. 

“I do not remember another Darkwing. Except for a fictional one in that television show my friends love.” True one of those friends was his boyfriend but Fenton was not going to shine a light on someone that both him and Darkwing were close to. 

“I AM NOT FICTIONAL!” screamed Negaduck.

Wait, what? Was this Jim Starling, that actor who was Darkwing Duck in the show? Fenton remembered something Drake said about almost starring in a Darkwing Duck movie until it blew up his face. Fenton had now wished he had asked for more details. Negaduck must have thought that Drake turned his role into the real thing.

“Wait! Drake is not ...” If Fenton corrected Negaduck, this duck might just go after Goslyan, “going to let you get away with this.” 

Fenton wished he could get this manic’s fixation off Drake but he would be putting Goslyan in trouble. Drake would not only break up with him but also hate him for forever if he put Goslyan in danger. Fenton, himself, was fond of the kid. Did this mean he would actually have to wait for the real Darkwing Duck to rescue him? If Fenton had not met Darkwing as Gizmoduck he would have been naïve enough to believe he was truly kind and heroic. He would have been excited to be rescued by him not filled with dread. Darkwing, not knowing Fenton as Gizmoduck but as Drake’s boyfriend, would probably put on a show of false kindness. He was not looking forward to that. 

“I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the unnecessary fight between characters before the climax, I am Darkwing Duck!” said the voice from the darkness before the purple buffoon appeared. 

“I am the unnecessary fight between characters before the climax?” Way too long, short and sweet is the way to go Drakey.” Negaduck sneered. 

“I will tell Drake that next time he writes my dialogue.” Darkwing said in a shaky voice. 

“Talking about yourself in the third person is the first sign of insanity.” Negaduck waved a finger in Darkwing’s face. 

“It is just the way a hero talks. You should know that since you claimed you once were one.” Fenton squeaked out gaining a mirrored confused look from both of them. It was eerie how similar they were. Fenton would explain later to Darkwing why they must keep up the ruse that his friend Drake was him. How this mistaken identity could help protect Gosalyn. Maybe the three should talk this out. 

The fight had begun. Fenton had not watched Darkwing fight often but he had never seen him fight an enemy such as Negaduck. Fenton wondered if Drake knew about the original Darkwing had turned villain and the previous Darkwing was his enemy. 

As the fight progressed Fenton noticed that Darkwing was taking time to pose with a big smile as if was trying to impress. Without the Gizmoduck suit was Darkwing attractive to him? Even so Darkwing did know that Drake and Fenton were together, right? 

Darkwing was in another pose for Fenton when Negaduck punched him square in the face hard. “This is why Darkwing should not get involved. This is getting annoying stop flirting with your boy toy and fight me!” 

“Look Fenton and I are not together, therefore I am definitely not flirting with him,” Darkwing declared. 

“You are flirting and I would appreciate if you would stop.” Fenton demand. 

“You do not think I am attractive?” Darkwing asked Fenton while Negaduck just growled and roll his eyes. 

“Not when you are call people names and yell at them for helping you,” Fenton said. 

“You have been taking to Gizmoduck. Would you prefer to be dating him instead of Drake? Drake is so much better then that windbag. Handsome and smart instead of ugly and stupid.” Darkwing said.

“I should be asking if there anything between you and Drake because of the way you two talk about each other it sounds like you two are in love.” Fenton demanded forgetting to keep up the facade. 

“Wow, I thought I had a massive ego!” Negaduck proclaimed. “So he does not know and hates Darkwing? What a tasty delight!” Negaduck from above pulled Darkwing’s mask off, revealing Drake. 


	2. Chase

“Dee ... what is going on? Did you convince Darkwing to give you his costume?” Fenton questioned a trapped Drake. 

“No!” Negaduck said standing against the wall above them, “I absolutely did not give this second rate actor permission to copy me!” 

“Um, I wanted to tell you but you were hated Darkwing, I did not want that unreasonable hate towards me. But now that you know I can rescue you and we can talk on the way back.” Drake told Fenton as he was untying Fenton. 

“Maybe I do not want to be rescued by Darkwing.” Fenton responded back as he crossed his arms and turned his head away. 

“Fenton do not be ridiculous!” Drake said. 

“I’m ridiculous? How about you and your ego?” Fenton shouted. 

“You’re only thinking that way because Buckethead misinformed you!” Drake shouted. 

Then Fenton pulled Drake into a hard kiss. The only kiss they had before were shy pecks on the cheek, so Drake closed his eyes trying to get lost in the kiss or rather kisses even though it was not the kind of kiss he would have wanted. The kisses were harsh and in between them Fenton was speaking in broken words. One of Fenton’s hands left and when it returned it felt different, then the same thing happened with other hand. Drake finally opened his eyes to see what the heck was going on just in time to see Gizmoduck’s helmet fly into Fenton‘s head, then Drake was thrown down. 

“Goodbye Drakey!” said Fenton or Gizmoduck said rolling fast away from him. 

Drake hurt not from being thrown down but his heart arched from this revolution. As a reflex Drake looked above him at his former hero now nemesis, as something inside of him wanted to be recused from this situation by him. Negaduck at first stared then he flopped to the ground laughing, punching his fist on the ground. Why did Drake have to find out the truth about Fenton in front of Negaduck the person that it would be the most embarrassing? 

“Well Fenton is safe so I will …” Drake started to backup with a beet red face. 

“Get pounded by Gizmoduck one way or the another,” Negaduck mocked him and started laughing again. 

Drake ran he had to get away from Negaduck’s laughing. He put his mask back on while getting to his motorcycle. Fenton or Gizmoduck was surely speeding away from St. Canard back to Duckburg. Drake knew he could just wait and call Fenton later but he wanted to talk to him now. He started up the Ratcather and drove recklessly through the streets. There was a blur of stop signs, streetlights and car horns. Finally, Darkwing caught up with Gizmoduck, who did not slow down but sped up. 

“Bucket … Gizmo I need to talk to you,” Darkwing almost did not start off well by calling Fenton, Buckethead. 

“Sorry Wingy!” A nickname Darkwing had not heard since Darkwing and Gizmoduck first met, “I cannot hear you over your ego shouting.” Gizmoduck said as they entered the Audubon Bay Bridge. 

“That does not make any sense!” Darkwing said to Gizmoduck as they had to part because a car came in between them. Coming from the opposite direction was a news van, which no doubt contained Roxanne Featherly and her cameraman. 


	3. Coverage

Gizmoduck’s rockets came out. He felt some weight on his back as soon as he took to the sky. Looking down below Fenton noticed that Darkwing’s motorcycle had crashed on the bridge without Drake on it, which only meant the extra weight … 

“What are you doing?” Gizmoduck demanded of Darkwing. 

“Getting you … oh boy we’re high … to talk to me.” Darkwing was clinging desperately to Gizmoduck, while they hovered over the bridge. 

“Talk about what? How you lied to me?” Gizmoduck yelled at Darkwing. 

“Oh, I am so sorry Mr. I only worked in the lab with Gizmoduck! You lied to me too.” Drake said to him. 

“I never said that! I only never mentioned that I was Gizmoduck! At least I do not become a whole different person when I suit up like you do.” Fenton said to Drake. 

“I am the same person just a better version of myself,” Drake said in broken voice. 

“A better version of yourself? Ironic we are above the bridge where our heroes’ personas first met and you made a total jerk of yourself. Every time I have met Darkwing, he has been mean. So is this what you consider your true self because I do not like him.” Fenton said to Drake as Gizmoduck lowered down to the bridge to let Darkwing off. 

As Gizmoduck was about to fly off, he saw Roxanne run up to Darkwing with her microphone and when he turned his back he heard Roxanne say, “Are you and Gizmoduck fighting for the hero’s right to Duckburg?” 

Suddenly Darkwing’s voice echoed throughout the place, “I love Gizmoduck and I have hurt him bad.” Wait what was Drake doing embarrassing himself like that? Did Drake think if he put on a big show Fenton was actually going to forgive him? Maybe he should have flown them to a place where they could have talked, not this where Darkwing was putting his reputation at risk. Darkwing did look extremely sad; as Roxanne was wildly trying to ask follow up questions. Fenton closed his eyes and sighed as lowered himself down. 

“This is not going to …” Gizmoduck was cut off a Darkwing leapt up and started kissing him fiercely and for few minutes he returned the kiss. 

_______________________________________________________________________

“A news alert! Come on!” 

“What the big news about?” Question Huey to Louie who was smack in the middle of the couch trying to watch Ottoman Empire when breaking news came on. 

“Just Drake kissing Fenton,” Louie said irritated. 

“Why would that be news?” turning to look at the television, “Why is Fenton kissing Darkwing? I mean that’s not Fenton!” Huey said trying to cover up his mistake. 

“Kiss on your own time Cabrera!” Scrooge came out of nowhere and was hitting the television set with his cane. 

_______________________________________________________________________

People were stunned as they watched two formal revivals kissing in the middle of the bridge. The confession of Darkwing’s love to Gizmoduck was rapidly being spread around Duckburg. People would soon begin theorizing how this came to be and give their own opinions on the matter. 


	4. Confrontation

“Please, I will embarrass myself as much as possible. I will team up with Gizmoduck as much as you want. I will do all the dirty work. I will even do no work and quit all together. Just tell me how to make it right because I am sorry!” Darkwing was screaming hoping to get through to Gizmoduck. 

“Excuse us folks, Darkwing and I have to …” Fenton just grabbed Drake and flew off. 

“Where are we going?” Drake questioned Fenton 

“To the lab to talk,” Fenton answered back. 

They sped pass the entrance to the elevator. Down to the lab where they first met as Fenton and Drake when their friend Launchpad introduced them. Talking about Launchpad, he was there with a frown. 

“Hey … buddy … what are you doing here?” Drake said to him as he got down and Fenton slipped out of the gizmo suit. 

“I was dropping lab supplies off when I saw the news,” Launchpad point to the television in the corner. “I begged both of you to tell your secrets. Apparently you two found out some other way.” 

“Jim kidnapped Fenton. When Jim found Fenton did not know he took off my mask.” Drake revealed looking ashamed. 

“In a fit of anger I called for the Gizmosuit and tried to get away but Drake …” 

“Does not give up,” Launchpad finishing for him. “Both of you lied.” 

“Not both of us were meanie beanies while in costume,” Fenton scorned. 

“All I saw was a prideful hero who did not want me to shine, but it was me who was prideful. I did not know how to handle someone who got to be the hero of Duckburg before I did, something I have been dreaming about since childhood.” Drake said. 

“I never dreamt of it, it just sort of happened. It does fall under the category of wanting to help people. I just never thought it would harm someone.” Fenton said. “Do not give up on Darkwing. If we ever do team up, we’ll share the work.” 

Drake began to feel a weight lift until he realized that Fenton was only talking about Darkwing and Gizmoduck not them as a whole. 

“What about us?” Drake whispered the question. 

Fenton signed, “We can start over.” 

“Start over?” Drake was not sure what that meant. 

“Hi I am Fenton, I am also the superhero Gizmoduck.” Fenton said to Drake holding out his hand to shake. 

“I am Drake also known as Darkwing Duck,” Drake grabbed Fenton’s hand and indeed shook it. 

A hand engulfed both Drake’s and Fenton’s hands “I am Launchpad, I’m a pilot!” Launchpad said in a very eager voice, which caused both Drake and Fenton to laugh, as they knew everything was going to be alright. 


End file.
